Mirror, Mirror on the Wall
by ice-meets-fire
Summary: My tragic tale of Snow White, from a whole new perspective. Review... please?


Mirror, Mirror on the Wall…

By: ice-meets-fire

So you think you know this story? Be glad you never heard the truth before, it has never been told to children for fear of terrifying them. The false tale of Snow White has been told over and over again, mostly from two points of view; but no one has ever heard it from my point of view.

My point of view has been kept secret from the rest of the world, people would rather hear it from a sweet innocent girl or a wicked old witch, very biased points of view, in my opinion. No, if you are wondering, what makes my point of view so different from theirs, you honestly are clueless to whom you are listening to. I am sorry to say, my name cannot be pronounced in your tongue, but most know of me as The Truth Mirror.

I was made a long time ago by magical creatures; I was the only one of their creations which was made to tell the truth, thus they had dubbed me the Truth Mirror.

For all their genius for making beautiful and magical mirrors, these creatures were not much known for creativity. As all of you already know, a horribly self-obsessed witch had gotten hold of me. What you have no idea about however, is how she had destroyed my makers in the process. She not only wanted to own the world's first Truth Mirror, she wanted to make sure that no one else could have one just like me.

Truth be told, I never liked her very much, but I am the Truth Mirror and I had to answer truthfully whenever asked a question. I could not even lie once in a while to save my skin from her anger; that is if I actually had any skin. I could not even stop myself from helping her plan her evil schemes. How else do you think she could have been so lucky as to wed the king of the country?

But I had had my revenge, because you see, even though I could not lie, I need not tell the witch everything. I knew the queen had a hatred for children, especially annoying, irritating children, just like the king's daughter, Snow White.

Snow White was not as renowned as she liked herself to be. Many of you had heard that her mother died during childbirth, how wrong you are! The horrible truth was that her mother was so traumatized at the sight of her that she had a heart attack and died. Her father had seldom talked to her as he could not stand to look at her and the only people whom she was close to were her servants.

She had not caught sight of herself in a mirror before. Dare I say, she was very lucky, for she would have fainted on the spot if she did. She continued to believe the stories the servants told her of her beauty and constantly was vying for attention.

Oh, what a fine pair the two would make.

The wicked witch, unlike Snow White, was renowned for her outer beauty. She was not a fool, she never asked, like many storybooks claimed, "Who is the fairest of them all?" No, she always asked, "Who is the most beautiful of this land?" Everyday, without fail, she would ask this question, I cringed inwardly as only mirrors cringe as I answered her question in as monotonous a tone as I could.

As for how she became the queen, it was due to a quest of sorts. The king said that whomsoever could change his daughter's ugly appearance and make her the most beautiful girl in the land could have any prize they wanted.

The wicked witch, being the devious person she was, planned to get her hands on the crown and title of Queen. Concoction after concoction she brewed, each one getting her nearer and nearer to success. Then one day, she packed me up in her suitcase and left for the castle, her ever evil smile plastered upon her face.

It does not take a genius to guess what happened, of course, since you already know that she managed to marry the King. Thankfully, she forgot to bring me along for their honeymoon, I would have dreaded telling her who was the most beautiful of the land, especially since it was no longer her. Her concoction worked well enough, too well in fact. She no longer was the most beautiful of the land; the title was now given to her step-daughter, the most annoying brat of the land.

For two months while the new queen was enjoying herself, Snow White became obsessed with a certain mirror packed in her stepmother's suitcase. I was almost relieved when the queen came back from her vacation. Snow White was being an utter nuisance. If I thought her step-mother was bad, she was a thousand times worse. She kept asking about her appearance, not once a day, but at least ten. That behaviour was what you expected of a thirteen year old, not of a seventeen year old.

When the witch came back, the dreaded question once again was asked and her screams could be heard all around the land. She was downright annoyed to say the least; plot after plot she planned to get rid of her irritating, annoying, attention-vying, title-stealing stepdaughter.

Her first thought was to ask her huntsman to kill Snow White, and bring her back her heart, then she realized she could not really trust her huntsman, after all, what if he were to get soft hearted and kill a wild animal instead? Besides, if you want something done right, who better to do it than yourself?

Her next best choice was to send Snow White to the Seven Dwarfs. Not only was she getting back her title, since the Seven Dwarfs lived in the next continent, she was also getting her off her hands. The king had no idea of his new queen's evil plans, as he was off travelling around his land.

So off she shipped Snow White, who thought she had won an all expense paid trip to a land far, far away. If only she knew how true it was. Now, this is where the story gets a bit fuzzy, from my point of view, since I could not actually get first hand information about what happened to that pesky girl.

According to my very reliable sources, the fairies who lived near the Seven Dwarfs, the Seven Dwarfs were not really dwarfs, but huge ogres and they were renowned for being so irritating and pesky (does this sound familiar?) the king of their country exiled them into the forest.

When Snow White had met up with the Seven Dwarfs, she was infuriated and wanted to take the next boat back to her kingdom. However, the only time there was a boat going there was if a king had exiled a person, and let me tell you that was not often. The Seven Dwarfs were so happy to see another face after their exile, they started being their usual annoying selves. Legend has it that they are still there to this very day, driving the poor princess crazy.

If you are wondering what had happened to my _beloved_ queen, she was overtly obsessed with everlasting youth and being beautiful that she literally poisoned herself to death with all her potions. And so ends this sad tale that was unfurled by yours truly.

So now you see, there was no huntsman, nor a sweet cottage in the woods; no poison apple and all other misgivings of the children's tale, for the true story, mine, has no happy ending, and never existed a charming prince who happens to appear at the end just to save the princess. Now you see why the world wanted to keep this truth a secret, it certainly would not amuse children to read that the supposed protagonist was more of a antagonist and that no one in the story had a "happily ever after". And you have to take my word for it, for I am the Truth Mirror and I cannot lie.

AN: I had to write this as my school homework, soI just thought toput it up here. By theway, I got anA. ) Review please!Thiswas the first time i wrote somethingof another genre... if you look at my profile page, you'd realise i usuallywrite only Harry Potter fanfics... so i just want to know what you thinkof it... )) Thanks! ))


End file.
